Clocks
by Lily Amy Evans
Summary: AU Lily ist die Wächterin und Göttin der Zeit; sie hat kein Kontakt mit den Menschen, bis einer auf ihrer Ebene auftaucht. LJ


Clocks - Teil I  
  
In einen Raum, stehe ich, umgeben von Uhren. Alle zeigten eine verschiedene Zeit an, weil alle zu verschiedene Menschen gehörten. Manche gingen schneller oder langsamer. Aber das kommt darauf an, wie schnell diese bestimmte Person findet die Zeit geht. Ich denke, dass die Zeit immer regelmäßig ist, weil ich keine Meinung über solche Sachen habe. Deshalb kann ich die verschiedene Änderung beobachten. Nur einmal ist es mir passiert, dass ich etwas zu tun hatte und dadurch eine Meinung über die Zeit bekommen habe.  
  
Aber als Wächterin der Zeit und des Unterwelt bin ich nicht allwissend. Die Menschen waren ignorant über die Zeit, sie wollten nicht wissen dass es etwas gab, das sie nicht beherrschen konnten außer Schicksal. Damals als ein Mann namens James durch eine Zeitschlinge hierher gefallen ist, hat sich alles geändert.  
  
Durch ein Loch in der Zeit war er gefallen. Und jetzt war er in ein anderes Universum. Nebel schien hier zu herrschen und nichts war sichtbar. Dann sah er sie. Eine junge, hübsche Frau. Sie hatte kräftiges rotes Haar, blasse leicht rosa gefärbte Haut und durchdringende hellgrüne Mandelförmige Augen. In ihren schmalen Händen hielt sie ein langer Holzstab. Er war verziert mit Kletterpflanzen, Blätter und Äste aus Edelsteine. Ein Teich klares Wasser war in einem Steinbecken. Sie stand umgeben von Uhren, die weitergingen, obwohl der Moment eine Ewigkeit schien zu sein.  
  
"Wer bist du?" hatte sie gefragt. Ich bin James. Warum bist du hier, Sterblicher? Ich bin nicht hier absichtlich gekommen. "Dann kannst du hier warten bis es Zeit ist." antwortete sie und wandte ihn den Rücken.  
  
"Was ist dein Name?" hatte er ihr nachgerufen. "Lily, Sterblicher, Lily."  
  
Nach drei Tage, die James mit Lily verbracht hat, lernte er viel von ihr. Sie wusste alles über die Zeit und hatte alle seine Fragen beantwortet. Ob sie das wollte oder ob sie das musste, erfuhr James nicht.  
  
Doch am Ende des dritten Tages entschied sich Lily, dass James gehen musste. Sie hatte ihn geliebte, jedoch er konnte nicht mit ihr für immer bleiben. Mit ihr Herz von ihr entfernt, hatte sie ihn zurück geschickt, voller Vertrauen dass er nie wiederkommen wurde/konnte.  
  
Jedoch später wurde sie von Kronus aufgerufen: "Lily, Göttin und Wächterin der Zeit und des Unterwelt, du hast ein Sterblicher auf deiner Ebene gelassen. Statt dies zu hindern, hast du ihn nicht gleich zurückgeschickt, sondern du hast dich mit ihm unterhalten und ihn aufgenommen."  
  
"Das habe ich getan. Ich habe ihn zurückgeschickt, weil ich gefühlt habe, er sei ein Hindernis. Trotzdem nehme ich dafür Verantwortung und erwarte mein Strafe." Lily senkte ihren Kopf in Scham.  
  
"Eine Strafe? Lily, du kennst mich. Aber es wird keine Strafe dieses Mal geben. Lass das eine Lehre für dich sein! Du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich."  
  
"Danke, Vater. Es wird nie wieder passieren." Damit stand sie auf und ging.  
  
Kronus wandte sich zu Gaia und fragt: "Es ist gut, dass sie es nicht weiß."  
  
"Natürlich ist es gut, sonst konnte sie unsere kleine Scharade (Charade) herausgefunden." Antwortete Gaia, aber Kronus widersprach sie: "Lily wird es eventuell herausbekommen und danach wird es zu spät sein."  
  
Aber das war vor drei Tage und ich konnte mich jetzt überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Meine Gedanken blieben immer bei James stehen und ich konnte mich genau daran erinnern wie sein Gesicht aussah wenn er lächelte. Diese Erinnerungen wollten mich nicht in Ruhe lassen; jedes Mal dass ich die unterdruckt hat, schwömmen sie zurück zur Oberfläche. Um mich selbst zu retten, ging ich zu Lethe, Göttin der Vergesslichkeit.  
  
"Lily, mein Fluss ist immer für dich da. Normalerweise wurde ich dich daran hindern von hier zu trinken, aber in gewissen Lage ist es eine gute Idee." Lethe schmunzelte und ich ging zum Fluss.  
  
An der Quelle sah ich Seelen der Toten, die eifrig das Wasser trunken um alles zu vergessen. "Ich werde nicht alles vergessen, oder?" Fragte ich leise. "Nein, nein. Natürlich nicht! Du bist unsterblich. Du wirst vergessen was du vergessen willst."  
  
Wegen dieses Kommentars über meine Sterblich- oder Unsterblichkeit musste ich schon wieder an James denken. Seine schwarzen Haare, seine schokoladenbraune. wissbegierige Augen, seine neugierige Gesichtsausdrucke. Ein Gefühl der Nostalgie überwältigte mich und die Sucht nach Wesenlosigkeit und Lethe wurde größer.  
  
Die Reflektion meines Gesichtes verschwamm indem meine Hände in das Wasser untertaucht sind. Das Wasser fühlte sich wie Quecksilber in meiner Hand und es wurde mir jetzt klar, dass vom dieses Moment an ich nicht zurückkehren konnte. Ich trank das Wasser des Unterweltflusses. Es blieb in meinem Hals stecken, übergeben wollte ich mich. Dieses kaltes abscheuliches Flusswasser konnte ich nicht runterschlucken, mein Gehirn schrie: "Ja!" aber mein Herz wollte nicht.  
  
Plötzlich schlug Lethe gegen meinen Rücken, völlig erschreckt schluckte ich unwillig runter, der Fluss durchfuhr meine Körper und meine Wesen. Überraschend begann es in der Unterwelt zu regnen; ist das vorher Mal passiert? Nein, niemals. Nie während meinem Leben und ich habe lange gelebt. Alles wurde still, die Ungeheuer horten auf die ungerechten Seelen zu foltern. Es war ein Wundern, ein Erstaunen dass es hier überhaupt regnen konnte. Der Spiegel zerbrach unter einen Strom von 50000 Tränen, die gossen und gossen, wie ein unendlicher Regen vor einer Flut.  
  
Oblivion (Vergessenheit) winkte ihr zu und Lily gab nach. Ihre Vortäuschung fiel weg und sie konnte zu ersten Mal ihren Geist und ihr Herz sehen ohne Schleier. Die Maske, die ihr wahres Gesicht verborgen hat, zersplitterte in der Endlosigkeit der Zeit. Die Resonanz dieses Zerbrechen durchdrang die Wände der Dimensionen. Und ihr innerlicher Schmerz von Leid durchbohrte die Ohren der Zuhörenden. Dieser unausgesprochener Schrei fügt zu den Seelennot der Menschen.  
  
Lily erinnerte sich nicht warum sie so fühlte. In diesen Augenblick und für immer war er vergossen. Sie erlebte eigenartige Gefühle, die sie schon einmal ertastet hatte, aber gerade jetzt nicht verstanden hat. Verwirrt und beunruhigte, wollte sie wieder wissen, wer so besonders war. Alles über diese bestimmte Person wurde von ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Alles außer den Gefühlen. Darunter leidet sie enorm.  
  
"Warum regnet es?" Befragte die Wächterin der Zeit. "Weil du weinst." Entgegnete die Vergessenheit. "Warum weine ich?" "Weil du etwas geliebtes vergessen hast." 


End file.
